Deadly Deeds
by Sphinxgal
Summary: Four very unusual girls, with amazing powers, fight for there lives,family and freedom! "We must make our move now or die in the process!" Temar yelled as they all went in to either life or death....
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy y'all it's me Sphinx and this is my newest story. I hope u all like it and if you do (or even if you do not) REVIEW pleez im always hoping for suggestions on how to make my story better so tell me what you think in a review By the way INUcarrot1 and wild MAGIC user are also writing this story with me but they aren't here at the moment…so I am writing for them check out some of there stories to they r AWESOME!**

**So that's all so byee and enjoy the story! (Review pleez)**

Temars POV

"Sky you take the top, Britzer, you go to the right, and Corin you go to the left, I'll take down below. Come on we can get these guys!" I yelled and they listened. 'Thank you,' I said in my head. We were in the air fighting the Panzeria, a group of warriors that think that they are all that.

"Temar you are not gonna take us down and you know it!" Cantorn told me. Cantorn was my rival. He thinks that he can beat me in a duel, 'He can keep dreaming!' I told myself as I threw a punch at him, it caught him in the stomach. Unfortunately that wasn't enough to take him down. Coming back at me he kicked me in the ribs….hard . I thought I heard one crack. He laughed at my pain, but if he thought that I was gonna let him win for a lousy kick he should think again! I have both hatred and hunger for revenge on my side. I came at him with a series of hard punches all hitting him directly in the face. Then I shot up and kicked him in the head, but that was very short lived because I heard Corin scream. I shot up to her and saw that she was trying to take on 4 people at once. I went to two of them and punched them both. They were weak so they started to fall and I saw that Corin was bleeding a lot from her leg. Sky was holding her own against a woman warrior; Britzer was pounding on Zelu her number one enemy, like he was a punching bag.

"Owww!!!" I screamed as Cantorn punched me in the back of the head. I turned and gave him a taste of his own medicine except for the point that I punch a whole lot harder then he does. Finally after about an hour of fighting him and his entire troop left.

"Well that was intense" Sky told everyone, stating the obvious, as usual, as we flew towards our home in the woods. As we flew I saw that Corin had a large cut on her leg but she would be fine. Sky had bruises all over her body, nothing she couldn't handle. Britzer looked real beat up in all different ways but she was holding her wrist tight so im just guessing that she hurt that the worst. Me, well I am pretty sure that I broke a rib and have a lot of bruises, not to mention that I have a huge burn on the back of my head. Cantorn has a power called fire knuckles. What happens is when he goes to punch someone his knuckles catch fire, very unfortunate for me seeing that he is always punching me whenever we are in fights.

Okay there are four of us, and we are all VERY different. First is Corin. Corin is a person that most of the humans would just shake their heads and say "wow" to. We will get into that later. One thing that you should know about Corin is that despite her age, she is a great fighter, one of the best in the group. No matter what the comment she always has an awesome come back that knocks them off their feet, sometimes literally. Her favorite music is rock and country, all the way. The thing with Corin is that the majority of the time you can ask her something like "What is for dinner?" and end up on the subject of Sponge Bob. She is also know as the queen of subject changing.

Next up is Brisinger, or Britzer as we call her. She is our _expressionful _member of the quartet. People call her things like emo, and goth and mostly punk, but none of them are fully true, if true at all. She is also one of the best fighters in the group because she is fierce, very fierce! When she punches you, you had better hope that a blast of fire doesn't follow it, Because Britzer when she is mad whatever she torches catches fire, and if she wants it to that is. One other thing about Britzer is that NEVER ask her to write a paper, unless you would like to correct all of her mistakes in spelling, she couldn't spell the words save me if her life depended on it! Also Britzer has a minor (cough cough major) obsession with hot guys, when she sees a hot guy, which is the subject of her discussion for the rest of the day.

Sky, is the ONLY one who can cook something other then cereal, I'm not even sure if some of us can cook that. Sky is the second oldest, along with her twin (NOT identical not even close!) at 14. She is probably the best fighter in the group. Good cooker great fighter, well what else could someone in the right mind ask for? Well what about she can crack a good joke…and is very sarcastic but not nearly as sarcastic as Britzer and me… Sky is really not very cooperative; she will not do what I ask, no matter what I bribe her with… One of Sky's best qualities is her amazingly good looks. I mean how many people do YOU know that have a perfect body, beautiful hair and eyes that sparkle even when she fights? Huh did not think you knew anyone!

Err; I guess it is time to describe myself. Ok well I'm not exactly the best of all and I don't really want to sound like that either. So here goes nothing', I have pretty dark blondish brown hair, nothing very special, it is shoulder length. I have green eyes, that some say sparkle in the light, (I don't believe them). Britzer is always sating that boys are 'checking me out' and talking about how good I look, but I really don't think that it is possible for people to talk about how good I look because I don't look good. Well I'm the leader of all of us, which is a challenge. Well im not really the 'leader' because im positive that everyone would be fine if I just decided to fly away one day. I am a really good fighter, with sword and fist. Corin is always telling me that I am 'to calm', which I really don't get. I am calm in some of the worst situations though, but it is for everyone's own good I mean SOMEONE has to be calm! Corin also is always telling me that I am stubborn, and the truth is I AM stubborn and I am proud of it!

**That's all we will update soon, and now just review pleez! By the way thanx to wild MAGIC user there aren't quite as many mistakes as there would have been…and thanx to INUcarrot1 we one, had entertainment during the whole writing time and really good ideas! So pleez review byee for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy everyone here is the next chapter I hope u like it and review all three of us are begging (wild MAGIC user, INUcarrot1 and me SpHinX) but here it is!**

**Sky's' POV**

The morning after the fight with the Panzeria was, an um, interesting morning.

"Temar! Come on I need a hand!" Corin was screaming from the kitchen where she was trying to cook pancakes just to prove to me that she can also cook…it wasn't going so well.

"What do you want ME to do I am an even worse cook then you are!" Temar yelled back from where she was perched at the computer. Temar was not in the best mood today, well as far as I can tell at least…The fight seemed to have changed her she was sort of quiet, I really don't know why. When I walked into the kitchen just to see how Corin was doing I saw one thing and yelled for Temar to come fast. And bring the fire extinguisher.

"Corin WHAT DID YOU DO?!?" Britzer yelled as she and Temar ran into the room. Temar thought that she pointed the fire extinguisher at the flames but when she turned it all of the stuff hit Corin directly in the face!

"The flames TEMAR NOT ME!" Corin screamed at her I was just standing there watching the three stooges work their magic. It was actually quite entertaining.

Temars POV

'Oh my god today is just not my day!' I thought to myself as I tried to put out the flaming pancakes. When they were finally out I walked over to Corin and just kind of…smacked her in the face.

"I have one burn, a broken rib, Panzeria chasing us, the three of you to deal with, so the last thing I need right now is a burning house in the middle of no where, so to save us the trouble LET Sky COOK!" I told them and Corin gave me that look that said 'you have GOT to be kidding me' but she started to clean up, 'wow is she sick? Something is going on; she actually is actually listening to me!' Everyone started to clean in silence. After about 3 minutes I guess Britzer couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" she asked. I shrugged; Corin just did not acknowledge her, another suspicious move.

"Yea I was wondering the same thing, even Corin isn't talking-"Corin cut her off,

"I'm not THAT bad am I? I don't like not ever stop talking, jeez can't I even take a breath or do u want me to just keep on talking blah…" Then everything went into an uproar. Britzer, is not being the brightest crayon in the box today, she accidentally set the paper plate on fire, 'why must this happen now'. Corin ran to turn on the sink and try and spray the fire but Britzer was just laughing. Sky ran over to the fire and put her hand right on the flame, it did not even burn her, funny, but hey at least she wasn't burn and the flame was out.

While Sky was cooking breakfast I was just sitting watching Corin and Britzer have a staring contest, it was very amusing.

"Come on its time for a NON burnt breakfast," Sky called and Corin gave her a dirty look, I just laughed.

"So what are we gonna be doing today?" Britzer asked, directing the question towards me…of course.

"Ummmmm… how about we go look for a fight and kick some serious butt?" I said, they laughed.

"No even better we go and blow up Cantor and Zelus hide out!" Corin suggested. I nodded and so did Britzer and Sky. "Oh no wait a sec I was just …"

"Wow good idea Corin! We will start the search after breakfast!" I cut her off, this was going to be fun!

**Ok that was a really short chapter!!! But u wills b getting more soon, all I ask id that u REVIEW!!!!!! I AM INUcarrot1!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS RIGHT BRING IT BIES WHAT NOW!!!!!! I AM HYPER. I MAY NOT LOOK IT (NOT THAT YOU CAN SEE ME) BUT I AM. Right……… THAT WAS JESS!!!!! . JESS AGAIN XD :3!!!!!!!!!!!!! ACORDING TO TAY THAT SMILEY FACE IS A PAIR OF EYES AND …..butt. time for guitar hero III. LATER BEOCHAAAAAAES!!!! JK YOU PEEPS ARE COOL. I AM JUST…… FREEKING HYPER!!!!!! Ok caro we get the point now……yea that was umm…..interesting (Sphinx) yea INUcarrot is very hyper incase u did not get the point….**


End file.
